


Soulmates

by forthepatch420



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthepatch420/pseuds/forthepatch420
Summary: I like Klance. I like soulmate AUs. This is a combination of those things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugchu/gifts).



> PROMPT: You receive a soulmate mark after you and your soulmate punch each other.

KEITH’S POV

     Lance was about to drive Keith off the edge with his dumb little fucking comments about Keith’s hair or his attitude or _whatever_. He’s been trying so hard not to break again, he knew that he was on his last warning before he was expelled one and for all. But he’s _really_ coming close.

     “Hey, mullet!” There he was again. Lance Mc-fucking-Clain.

_Walk away, Kogane._

     “You’re just gonna ignore me? That’s new. With your temper, I would have thought you’d jump on the chance to talk back!”

     “Lance, stop it,” warned his friend. Hunk, Keith thought his name was, “Causing trouble isn’t gonna do you any good either.”

_Listen to your friend, Lance._

     He didn’t. “It’s a surprise you haven’t found your soulmate yet, Keith. I mean, with how often you go around getting into fights and punching people, I would have thought that would happen at some point.”

     That’s what _fucking did it_. Keith turned to Lance and hit the first thing he could reach. Before he knew it, they had spiraled out of control. People were gathered around the two of them, half of them cheering on the fight and half of them looking sick or scared or both. Keith couldn’t care less. Lance had gone too far. All he wanted to do was beat the shit out of him. Maybe he’d learn to keep his mouth shut.

     “What in the _world_ is going on here?!”

      Shit. A teacher. Those always seemed to be the root of Keith’s problems. Well, besides stupid people. And Lance McClain, but really those last two are the same thing.

     “Kogane! McClain! Get off of each other!” Keith got up, bruised and marked up and bleeding in some places. Did Lance _bite_ him at some point?!

     “What did you two think you were doing?! Fighting is not tolerated at the Galaxy Garrison! Lance, do we need to put you on probation?” The teacher, Ms. Peterson, stood towering over the crowd, her face hard as steel.

      "No! Keith hit first! He was acting in self-defense!” shouted a voice from the crowd. The others yelled in agreement.

      “Settle down! McClain, I guess you’re free, but I see this one more time you’re on probation, even if it was self-defense, got it?”

     “Yes, ma’am!” Keith looked over at Lance to assess the damage he did, and instead found himself captured by the mark on his arm.

     “Lance, what’s that on your arm?” Keith asked quietly.

     “I dunno, probably a bruise from where you punched me!”

     “Quiet!” Ms. Peterson glared at Lance and Keith, who was inspecting his own arm.

     “Kogane, it appears this was all your doing. Correct?”

     “Yes, ma’am, but-”

     “Hush! And you do realize that we said last time ‘One more altercation like this and you’ll be expelled,’ correct?”

     “Yes, Ms. Peterson, but I-”

     “And calling this an altercation is an understatement! Kogane, you are to come with me to the main office where we will discuss your immediate expulsion from the Galaxy Garrison.”

     “Ms. Peterson, if I may-”

     “What?! What could you possibly want to say to me now?! It’s not like anything you say will matter in the end, so go ahead!”

     “That is not a bruise I saw on Lance’s arm!”

     “Aw,” whined Lance, “c’mon, man! Why are you bringing me back into this?”

     “Look at your arm, Lance! Look at it,” Keith thrust his arm forward, “and look at mine!”

     Ms. Peterson grabbed both of their left arms and compared them. Indeed, the thing on Lance’s arm was not a bruise. It was a soulmate mark. A soulmate mark identical to the one on Keith’s arm.

    “What is it?” asked Lance. “What’s on my arm?”

     “A...a soulmate mark.” Ms. Peterson whispered. “And Keith has the very same one.” Keith watched with irritation as Lance sputtered and tried to think of a real sentence to say.

     “What! B-but...no, no, no! Not-no!”

     “Calm down, McClain,” Keith said calmly, “it’s no big deal.” Keith was still getting expelled. They were never going to see each other again after this. They could forget the whole thing happened.

    “Well,” said Ms. Peterson, “uh-this doesn’t change your expulsion! Come with me!” She dropped Lance’s arm and tugged Keith away to the main office.

LANCE’S POV 

     “The name’s Lance.”

      Keith didn’t show a single sign of remembering who he was. Not a single bell seemed to be ringing in that mulleted head. Nothing about the insults yelled across the dining hall at lunch, nothing about the constant competition in and out of class, and nothing about the last fight they’d had. The one where they’d gotten their soulmate marks. Lance tried his best to forget about that last one, but, unlike Keith, he failed to. Keith fucking Kogane was his soulmate?! He’s had a crush on the guy since they first met! When he offered Keith a seat at lunch and Keith said “Fuck you” and flipped him off! Lance has been in love since that first fucking insult, and now suddenly they’re soulmates?! And Keith didn’t even remember! He tried jogging Keith’s memory but avoided the soulmate situation. Lance was still a little put off by that whole thing.

      “I remember you!” Lance had a small inkling of hope that Keith would remember on his own and spare Lance the embarrassment of telling the story. “You’re a cargo pilot.”

      Hope? Gone. That was when Lance knew that love was dead and that he’d die alone. Okay, maybe not, but it sure felt that way. Lance had just kinda figured Keith would never remember and that he’d live his life without a soulmate, so he decided to flirt. A lot. It almost filled the hole in his heart that Keith McFuckin’ Kogane had punched out. It almost made him forget how much he cared about Keith. Almost. Lance unhappily went along this way for...however long. Alteans use a different calendar than Earthlings do. It kinda makes things confusing. They left Earth on a monday, right? How many times has he slept? Does that matter for space days? Whatever. Anyway, it was a very long time before Keith confronted him.

     “Hey, Lance?” Keith asked one...day? Night? Normally Lance could tell because the stars were out, but he’s in space, so they’re always there. Is it just always night in space? Wait, Keith said stuff. Yeah, back to that.

     “Can we talk?”

     “Sure,” Lance replied, “what’s up?” Lance was painfully aware of how alone they were in this hallway. Nobody could see them, nobody could hear them. Nobody would be around to see Lance make a fool of himself if he just kissed Keith right there and then. Keith obviously didn’t like him back, so Lance would probably brush it off and then cry about it later alone in his room, but nobody would see it and oh shit Keith was talking and Lance was not paying attention and he’s still talking but if Lance pays attention now he won’t understand anything Keith said. Oh quiznak, he stopped. Just smile and nod, Lance, smile and nod. Lance smiled and nodded.

    “You weren’t paying attention to a word I said, were you?”

    “Not at all.”

     Keith sighed. “I asked about your soulmate mark? Because I know it matches mine.”

    “You know?! I thought you forgot!”

    “What? Why would you think that?”

    “Well, you never brought it up!”

    “Neither did you!”

    “Well, I thought you forgot!”

    “How does that-ugh” Keith groaned, “nevermind. Anyway, I wanted to talk about us being soulmates.”

    “Okay. Did you have anything more specific in mind?”

    “Do you think we’re platonic or romantic soulmates?” If Lance had been drinking something, he would have done a spit-take. Damn, now he was thirsty. He really wanted those weird milk sodas they sold at the mall. Those were weird-good. Gah! Keith needs an answer! Focus, Lance, focus!

    “Umm...I don’t know? I don’t think there’s any real way to know something like that unless we try both?”

    “What do you mean?”

     “Well, some people just kinda know, ya know? But, you had to ask and I don’t have an answer that’s clear to me. I’m assuming that means we have to try doing the whole...dating thing. If that doesn’t work, we’re platonic soulmates.”

     “That’s...actually really smart, Lance.”

“Yeah, I am known for that kinda thing. Well, that and being the most talented and handsome pilot in the universe!”

“You wish!” Keith laughed, and Lance wanted to live in that moment forever. He wanted to always be able to see Keith happy and smiling and laughing. He was so beautiful. God, Lance was gone on this boy.

“So, are we, like, dating now?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” Lance smiled and took Keith’s hand. “I guess we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mullet son is Shamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the generic first words soulmate mark au.

    Lance’s words were on his wrist. “Well, I  _ have _ heard the ‘80s are making a comeback.” Every time Lance read those words, he prayed to whatever god there may be that his soulmate didn’t have a  _ mullet _ . The fashion sense, he could deal with. A  _ mullet _ ? No way. No fucking way.  Lance didn’t care if his soulmate was platonic or romantic, that mullet was getting chopped off first thing after they met. Mullets need to die, and Lance will say that much to his soulmate’s face.

    “No you won’t,” said Hunk, Lance’s best friend.

    “I will! Mullets are disgusting and the fact that they were ever in style is a crime against humanity!” Hunk chuckled but soon went back to arguing his point.

    “It’s rude to say! At least wait until you’ve known each other for a while to say something!”

    “I will not! Mullets  _ must die _ !” Lance sat up and looked around his work desk for a piece of paper and a pen. “Hold up, I’m gonna make a sign!”

    “Lance!”

    In Lance’s frantic search for a black piece of paper, he found a flyer. For the release party for the next book in his and Pidge’s favorite series. Which started in five minutes.

    “Fuck! The book release!”

    “What?”

    “The book release party for  _ Midnight: House of Cards _ ? I was going to meet Pidge there!”

    “Wait.” Hunk grabbed the flyer out of Lance’s hand and studied it closely. “This bookstore is right down the street! If you run you can make it in time!”

    “Shit, come with me?”

    “Nah, man. I gotta head home, I still haven’t started the English homework.”

    “We had English homework?”

    “Yeah! And if I don’t do it, I have to face,” Hunk took and exaggerated gulp, “Ms. Peterson.”

    “Well, have fun. I’ll do mine when I get home from the party.”

    “Good luck.”

    “I’m gonna need it. Bye!”

    “Run, Lance, run!”

    And run Lance did. Right into a guy on the street. After apologizing for spilling his very expensive and very  _ hot _ coffee, he sprinted the rest of the way to the store. He was a couple of minutes late, but he was there.

    “Lance!” Lance looked up to see Pidge waving from across the bookstore. He walked towards them.

    “Lance, I’m glad you’re here! The first activity doesn’t start until 4:30, so we’ve got a little while. Oh! I met someone!” Pidge waved this new person over. “This is Keith Kogane, he goes to some private school in Buckville. Keith, this is Lance McClain, one of my best friends and a fellow  _ Midnight _ enthusiast.”

    He was pretty. Holy fucking shit he was pretty. He had a mullet, but for once Lance could overlook that because  _ goddamn  _ Keith Kogane was gorgeous even with it. Cute guy with mullet, what does Lance say? What is he supposed to  _ say _ ?

    “Nice mullet,” is what he finally decides on.

    “Well,” Keith responds, “I  _ have _ heard the ‘80s are making a comeback.”

    Shit. Pretty guy with mullet is his soulmate. Shit shit shit shit  _ shit _ .

    “Lance, is something wrong?” Pidge sounded concerned. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

    Lance took a deep breath and pulled back his sleeve.

    “Or like I’ve just met my soulmate.”

    Keith read Lance’s mark and smiled.  _ Fuck _ , he was gorgeous. “Looks like you have. Lance, right?”

    “Y-yeah. Nice to meet you.”

    “Do you wanna get coffee sometime?”

    “Absolutely.”


End file.
